Beacon technology is a popular wireless technology recently. Generally, multiple beacon devices may detect relative locations or relative distance via wireless communication technology. The wireless communication technology may refer to Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), Ultra Wide Band (UWB) or any other applicable technology. If a user brings a beacon device like a smart phone supporting beacon technology, when the user triggers an application on the smart phone, multiple beacon devices may respectively detect the location of the user and provide corresponding push messages to the smart phone. Moreover, with the feature of location detection via multiple beacon devices, there is a technical solution in the market for disposing multiple beacon devices in an indoor space to provide indoor navigation with the multiple beacon devices.
When the indoor navigation is applied on a robot like a cleaning robot or a monitoring robot and the robot is moving in the indoor space, the multiple beacon devices are used to navigate the robot. The robot has a first beacon device inside and there are multiple second beacon devices disposed in the indoor space. The first beacon device is recorded with multiple anchor identifications (IDs) of the multiple second beacon devices. In convention art, the first beacon device may only perform distance detection procedure with the multiple second beacon devices corresponding to the anchor IDs recorded in the first beacon device in a ranging phase and may obtain locations of the multiple second beacon devices. In other words, the robot may only use the multiple beacon devices previously recorded to perform the indoor navigation. If anchor IDs of one or more than one second beacon devices are not recorded in the first beacon device, it is not capable of providing navigation for the robot.
When such robots are sold in the market, because the manufacturers do not know neither how many and which beacon devices will be disposed in an indoor space nor anchor IDs of disposed beacon devices, necessary anchor IDs cannot be recorded in such robot in advance. Therefore, it is beneficial to design a method for configuring robots and multiple beacon devices easily without complicated procedure.